¿Y Si Fuéramos Chicas?
by Cottonee
Summary: Las cosas estuvieron como de costumbre hasta que Nagisa habló. El efecto que sus palabras causaron fue inmediato, Makoto calló, Haruka lo volteó a ver extrañado y Rei se sonrojó notablemente. •One–Shot•


**Disclaimer: **Free!_ no me pertenece. Escribo esto con fines de diversión, no de lucro._

**Advertencias:** _Intento de humor, probablemente uso equívoco de honoríficos japoneses, como 0% de historia y como 100% de texto sin sustancia. Ligero AU en el que los chicos se vuelven mujeres y Gou, hombre._

* * *

**¿Y Si Fuéramos Chicas?**

**Por: DinkyLinkyGirl**

* * *

—¡Esta sí que fue una buena práctica! —Nagisa vitoreó cuando entraba a los vestidores junto con Makoto y Rei.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Nagisa-kun, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto una práctica de natación —Rei empujó sus lentes hacia atrás cuando estos comenzaron a deslizarse por su nariz—, si mis cálculos son correctos, puedo decir que mi brazada de mariposa ha mejorado en un 14% esta semana lo cual es un avance significativo.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer tantos cálculos, Rei-chan?

—Las matemáticas son la base de todo, imagina cómo sería el mundo sin el álgebra, la trigonometría o la estadística. ¡Sería un verdadero caos!

En ese momento, Haruka entró a los vestidores. Se había quedado en el agua un par de minutos extra en algún tipo de _reflexión acuática silenciosa_.

—Haru-chan, dile a Rei que si hace muchos cálculos fallará en el entrenamiento —Nagisa se acercó a Haru y agitó su brazo con fuerza.

—Rei puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no invada la tranquilidad del agua —Haruka le contestó con su tono imperturbable de siempre.

—Haru-chan —un quejido escapó de la garganta de Nagisa y Makoto rio levemente.

Haru tomó la toalla que Makoto le ofreció y comenzó a secar su cabello con Nagisa aun tirando de su brazo. Rei tomó su ropa perfectamente doblada en sus manos y Makoto comenzó a contar una historia de lo que sus hermanos habían tratado de hacer el día anterior para conseguir que su madre les diera galletas extra.

Las cosas estuvieron como de costumbre hasta que Nagisa estaba abrochando los botones de la camisa de su uniforme, su cerebro estaba pensando en mil cosas al mismo tiempo y fue entonces cuando ese extraño pensamiento destacó de los demás en su alocado mar de ideas.

—¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos chicas? —tan pronto como esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, Makoto calló, Haruka lo volteó a ver extrañado y Rei se sonrojó notablemente.

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Rei exclamó escandalizado y Nagisa se encogió de hombros.

—No es difícil pensar en eso, después de todo, tenemos nombres de chica.

—Aun así, eso es algo extraño —Makoto también parecía algo perturbado por el tema.

—Siempre y cuando pueda sentir el agua, no me importaría ser hombre o mujer —Haru murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Haru! Eso que dijiste sonó bastante raro —Las mejillas de Makoto adquirieron un leve color rosado.

—Coincido con Makoto-senpai —Rei parecía más calmado y el rubor había desaparecido casi completamente de su rostro—, ésta conversación es más anormal con cada segundo que pasa.

Nagisa rio y pasó un bazo sobre los hombros de Rei.

—Relájate, Rei-chan, sólo imaginemos un momento cómo sería todo...

* * *

_Era un lindo día en el parque de Iwatobi. El sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban como en cualquier escenificación _cliché_ de un parque._

_Dos muchachas se encontraban conversando mientras caminaban y disfrutaban de la fresca brisa que hacía que el calor del verano se sintiera un poco más agradable._

_—¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! —una chica rubia cuyo cabello caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, exclamó dando pequeños saltitos hasta que se detuvo frente a sus amigas._

_Vestía una falda rosa, una blusa con el dibujo de un pingüino y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Sus ojos magenta brillaban con emoción._

_—¿Qué pasa, Nagisa? —la más alta contestó._

_Tenía el cabello castaño largo, recogido en una trenza desordenada. Su blusa era verde como sus ojos y unos jeans grises cubrían sus piernas._

_Junto a ella, estaba parada otra chica que tenía el cabello negro y lacio. Su blusa era azul y en su hombro se veía un poco el tirante negro del traje de baño que casi siempre usaba bajo su ropa. También usaba pantalones aunque los suyos eran blancos y más cortos cubriendo hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla._

_—Pues estaba pensado que podríamos tener una fiesta de pijamas como lo hacen todas la chicas, ya sabes para ver películas románticas, hablar de chicos y peinar nuestro cabello —Nagisa reanudó sus pequeños saltos._

_—Sería divertido —la apoyó Makoto—. ¿Qué opinas Haru?_

_—Si podemos ir a nadar antes, por mí está bien._

_—¡Sí! Ahora sólo falta invitar a Rei-chan._

_Como si fuera convocada por una fuerza misteriosa, Rei apareció ahí frente a ellas. Su largo cabello azul estaba recogido perfectamente en un moño y su blusa blanca estaba impoluta sin arruga alguna. Su falda también estaba perfectamente planchada y sus zapatos cafés no tenían ni una mota de polvo._

_—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Se supone que tengo que estudiar para el examen de inglés de la próxima semana._

_—Pero tendremos una fiesta de pijamas —Nagisa replicó y se acercó a Rei para hundir su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta._

_—Lo siento, he tenido varios problemas con la conjugación adecuada de los verbos en el idioma inglés._

_—Si vienes estoy segura de que Rin-chan te ayudará con tus problemas._

_De igual manera, como convocada desde el más allá, Rin apareció en medio del parque vistiendo sólo su traje de baño._

_—¡¿Qué demonios pasó!? —exclamó enojada—. Estaba practicando y de repente ya no estoy en la piscina._

_Rin se veía casi igual a su hermana Gou, con los ojos carmesí brillantes con enojo y con el cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros bastante mojado. Sus dientes afilados eran lo único que hacía que no pareciera la gemela idéntica de su hermana menor, bueno eso y la mueca aparentemente permanente en su rostro._

_—Rin-chan, es bueno verte —Nagisa se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga, sin importarle lo mojada que estaba._

_—Toma —Makoto le ofreció una chaqueta verde menta que sacó de su mochila—. El aire está algo fresco._

_—Ugh, este tono de verde no es mi color —Rin reclamó aunque tomó la chaqueta y se la puso de todos modos._

_—Rin-chan, tendremos una fiesta de pijamas, ¡tienes que venir! —Nagisa la sacudió por sus hombros—. Oh, es cierto, además Rei-chan necesita que le ayudes en inglés._

_—¡Suéltame! —Rin exclamó y empujó a la rubia—. Y si Rei necesita ayuda en inglés debería pedirlo ella misma._

_Rei enrojeció notablemente y miró a sus zapatos._

_—Yo… la verdad apreciaría que me pudieras ayudar a conjugar algunos verbos en inglés, Rin-san —Rei dijo en voz bajita._

_Rin suspiró._

_—Está bien, cuatro ojos, te ayudaré._

_—¡Sí! Entonces todas podremos tener una fiesta de pijamas épica —Nagisa exclamo alegre y se lanzó a abrazar a Rin de nuevo._

_—¡Jamás dije que iría!_

_—Rin-chan, no seas amargada._

_—¡No soy una amargada!_

_—Tranquilas, chicas —Makoto se interpuso entre Rin, que parecía tener ganas de jalar los cabellos de Nagisa._

_—Estoy segura de que Kou-chan me apoyaría —La rubia seguía murmurando, y Rin resopló molesta._

_—¡No metas a mi hermano en esto!_

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kou apareció frente a ellos, uniéndose a ese cada vez más alocado momento imaginado._

_Kou se veía como una versión más alegre de su hermano, con los ojos ligeramente más grandes, el cabello un poco más corto y sin los dientes de tiburón. Estaba vestido con un par de pantalones cortos que llegaban a sus rodillas y una camisa con un dibujo de un superhéroe musculoso._

_—¡Kou-chan!_

_—También apareció —Makoto murmuró—. Eso es bastante raro._

_—¿Cómo es posible que todos aparezcan de la nada? ¡Eso no es científicamente posible! —Rei se alarmó._

_—Todo es posible Rei-chan —Nagisa comenzó a saltar de nuevo—. Incluso fue posible hacer aparecer a Kou-chan._

_—Nagisa, te he dicho que me digas Gou —el chico le exigió._

_—Pero te llamas Kou._

_—¡Es Gou!_

_—Kou._

_—¡Gou!_

_—Kou._

_—¡Gou!_

_—Quiero ir a nadar —Haruka murmuró, pero nadie pareció escucharla por el ruido de la discusión y las exclamaciones de Rei sobre las leyes de la física en el universo conocido._

_—¡Estaba tan cerca de romper mi tiempo récord en mariposa! Ahora estoy en un parque, mojada, usando una chaqueta que no combina con mi traje de baño —Rin exclamó y siguió murmurando sobre sus tiempos de natación_

_—Romper las leyes de la física... ¡No es hermoso! —Rei parecía al borde de un colapso._

_—Kou._

_—¡Gou!_

_—¡Haru-chan no entres a esa fuente! ¡Haru!..._

* * *

Tan repentinamente como inició, esa burbuja de pensamientos desapareció y los chicos parpadearon una, dos, y tres veces antes de hablar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Makoto se estremeció.

Rei parecía haber perdido todo el color en su rostro e incluso Haruka parecía algo sorprendido.

—Fue divertido —Nagisa se encogió de hombros, restando importancia no sólo a la situación imaginaria, sino al hecho de que extrañamente sus mentes pudieron conectarse para crear esa retorcida fantasía.

—Puedo decir que podemos considerar esos perturbadores minutos como un experimento algo interesante —Rei parecía estar saliendo del shock y empujó sus lentes que habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz—, pero realmente apreciaría que no volviéramos a pensar en eso.

—Creo que si fuéramos chicas no seríamos muy diferentes a como somos realmente...

—Ahora tengo ganas de volver a la piscina —Haru comenzó a despojarse de su camisa que recién se había puesto.

—¡Haru! Ya es tarde y tenemos tarea por hacer.

Mientras Makoto forcejeaba con su mejor para volver a ponerle la camisa, Nagisa se acercó a Rei, que seguía algo pálido y que estaba atando su corbata.

—Rei-chan, creo que serías una chica bastante linda.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —Rei exclamó con las mejillas ardiendo y con una expresión sorprendida y algo horrorizada.

Nagisa sólo rio.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**_ Originalmente no tenía planeado publicar esto, la tenía en mi carpeta de fanfics olvidados y tiene como nueve meses que la escribí, pero después del episodio 11 de Eternal Summer necesitaba algo alegre para animarme y bueno, sólo edité unos detalles y aquí está el resultado._

_Una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico que pueda haber, son las 12:30am y estoy medio dormida._

_No olviden comentar sus opiniones y críticas constructivas. :)_


End file.
